It Will Be Fun She'd Said
by brains attack
Summary: Mrs. Hudson thinks it will be fun to organize a karaoke night with John, Mary, Lestrade, Molly and, yes, even the two Holmes brothers.
1. A Social Evening

**Disclaimer: Does it need saying? Would Steven or Mark ever lower themselves to writing something this hideous? That's right. Don't think so.**

'Karaoke?' John exclaimed while Mary tried to hide her laughter (and failing).

'YES, isn't that a brilliant idea? I did some singing in a nightclub… oh how they loved me…' Mrs. Hudson said excitedly.

'You were a stripper.' Mycroft commented dryly.

Mrs. Hudson blushed 'yes, but _also_ a singer'.

'I'm sorry but I'm not gonna sing.' Molly said, her cheeks burning red already.

'Na-ah, me neither.' John said, trying to ignore a pouting Mary.

'Does it need saying?' Mycroft said sarcastically.

'Well, I'm in.' Mary said with twinkling eyes.

Lestrade chuckled 'whatever, yeah, me too, why not right?.'

Mrs. Hudson smiled and started writing the names of the guests down on pieces of paper (including those of the people that had refused to be a part of it) and put them in an empty jar with an etiquette that said "Eyeballs: not edible, for science only" when suddenly she looked up and said:

'Sherlock, you didn't say whether you'd like to join in?'

Sherlock emerged from the kitchen and shot the housekeeper a look that was enough of an answer already.

Mrs. Hudson sighed but, courageous as she was, still put the detective's name in the jar.

She put the jar on a small table in the middle of 221B, in which the "party" was held (for the record, it was not like Sherlock had invited all these people, but Mrs. Hudson had insisted on the high functioning sociopath having a "social evening").

'So, any volunteers?' She said while looking through the extraordinary bunch, letting her eyes rest on every single one of them (Mycroft, Lestrade, John, Mary, Molly and Sherlock).

When no one said anything she nodded and grabbed a random piece of paper from the jar.

With a theatrical movement she unfolded the piece and said enthusiastically:

'The first person to sing is…'


	2. Wonderwoman

_**A/N **_

**Heyo, so here's chapter two for you. This one includes actual singing so yeah it's even weirder than the last one. But compared to some stuff on this site it's nothing. Okay. Done talking. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that I didn't fail at trying to be funny.**

**Disclaimer: Step 1, w****atch the end credits of Sherlock, step 2, look at "written by:", what will follow is a few names of which mine is not one.**

'_And the first one to sing is…'_

'Mary!' Mrs. Hudson exclaims as if she was presenting the lottery.

Everyone looked to see Mary's reaction. It was _exactly_ what they'd expected it to be.

'Get your laptop out, Watson. I want to pick a song.' She said enthusiastically, while jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

She was one of those rare people who loved karaoke.

While Mary was picking a song Mrs. Hudson moved the table in the middle of the room aside to create space for Mary's performance

'Okay. Rules.' Mrs. Hudson said, still smiling like she was a tv presenter.

'Everyone is free to pick a song, only sing the first couplet and the verse other wise we'll get bored or in some cases, suffer from hearing damage.'

No one protested since most of them wanted it to be over as quickly as possible (most of them, well, pretty much all of them apart from Mrs. Hudson and Mary).

'Got a song!' Mary said happily while walking to the "stage".

'Music, please!' She said while striking a pose as if she was about to sing for a crowd of thousands.

John chuckled, shaked his head and clicked the play button of the song that Mary had chosen and the music started playing.

Mary seemed to know the song well 'cause she knew the lyrics perfectly.

_Sometimes I feel like wonderwoman  
kicking ass and raising thunder  
Burning up my fuels  
Fighting crime  
Kick a bad guy down the garbage can  
Get on a date with superman, fly the sky, just because I can  
I'll be so pretty, never feel shitty  
'cause I'm a well respected lady superhero in the city  
Yes I'll be doing fine_

_But then I fall off my cloud again_  
_Brings me back to who I really am_  
_I'm just little old me_  
_Dealing with the same old things_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Why's my life so boring_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_There's gotta be a little bit more in store for me_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Why's my life so boring_  
_Oh, I'm up for a little bit more_

Everyone clapped as she stopped singing after a dramatic fade out.

'Good to know how you of putting up with us.' Lestrade said with a chuckle while Mary took a seat between Sherlock and John. The three of them shared a look. The song had a little more meaning to the two guys since they knew Mary's secret.

'That was beautiful, Mary' Mrs. Hudson said while standing up and putting up here tv presenter smile again.

'I'm curious whether anyone will top that. Let's see who's next.'

The laughter stopped immediately and everyone took a nervous breath.

Non of them wanted to sing.

Mrs. Hudson pulled out a piece of paper again with the same theatrical movement and said:

'The second one to sing is…'

_**A/N: **_

**Hope you enjoyed that, the song Mary sung is Wonderwoman by the Dutch band Leaf. I don't expect you to know it, except if you're Dutch which I hope not for you own sake (but lets not go there). BYE**


	3. You Need Me, I Don't Need You

_**A/N:**_

**So here's chapter three yay! I loved the comments 'cause this is my first fic people actually comment on (it's sad… I know). Anyway. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: After you read this it will probably become clear what would happen if I own Sherlock. So yeah no, I don't own the show nor the characters. **

'_And the second person to sing is…'_

'Mycroft!'

After Mrs. Hudson had picked Mycroft's name everyone laughed.

Well, everyone except Mycroft.

'I'm sorry but I'm not gonna sing.' Mycroft said with a posh voice.

'Oh come on, Mike, go for it! We'd all love to see it.' Mary said, still laughing.

Mycroft rolled his eyes 'No. And don't call me that.'

'Come on, brother, are you scared?' Sherlock said with an evil grin.

Mycroft sighed 'okay then…' everyone knew he couldn't say no to something with the thought that Sherlock might say yes.

'Pick a song, mate.' John said while handing the laptop over to Mycroft.

It took the older Holmes brother ages to pick a song. But it was worth it, for sure.

As he walked to the same spot as Mary had stood a few minutes ago he said with a bitter sweet voice:

'I dedicate this performance to my dear little brother, Sherlock.'

When he stood in the middle of the apartment he nodded at John as in saying "I'm ready".

John clicked the play button and then it happened.

Something happened no one could've for seen.

_Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound  
Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd  
That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now  
See me lose focus as I sing to you loud  
I can't, no, I won't hush, I say the words that make you blush  
I'm gonna sing this now (ow, ow)  
See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is  
I'm like glue, I stick to other artists  
I'm not you, now that would be disastrous  
Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures  
See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me  
I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy  
I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free  
Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me_

Mycroft Holmes had found his new talent.

Rapping.

_'Cos you need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you at all  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you  
You need me, man, I don't need you at all  
You need me._

After Mycroft had finished he straightened his tie and sat down.

For what must have been at least five minutes everyone was quiet.

In shock, probably.

Until Lestrade started clapping, and soon after that everyone joined in (well, everyone except for a still-in-shock Sherlock).

After loud applause and lots of laughter Mrs. Hudson stood up again and walked to the jar.

'That was a very, well, interesting performance, Mycroft.' Mrs. Hudson said with a smile you normally see on the faces of cliché celebrities.

'Anyway. Lets see who will be third, will he or she be as good as Mycroft and Mary? Or even better maybe?' She said. Still smiling.

'You're not on the telly Mrs. Hudson.' Lestrade said with a chuckle.

Mrs. Hudson gave him a look but didn't change her attitude.

'So… Lets see…' She said while making such a performance of picking a piece of paper that it could've been a dance.

'And the third person to sing is…'

_**A/N: **_

**Okay. Well.**

**I wasn't high when I wrote this, I swear. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, the song was You Need Me, I Don't Need You from Ed Sheeran. I really hope this chapter wasn't too AOC but yeah, this song kinda reminds me of Sherlock and Mycroft together.**


	4. Fire and Rain

_**A/N: **_

**So, yeah, last chapter was weird, I know, I just couldn't resist doing that.**

**Anyways, this chapter is a bit less OAC I hope (and I also hope you guys still like it).**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Oh you know what the disclaimer is**

"_And the third person to sing is…"_

'John!' Mrs. Hudson exclaimed.

John sighed 'why… I'd hoped all of you were drunk around the time I had to sing so I could get away with it but well. Never. Mind.'

Mary grinned and patted John's shoulder 'you're not gonna get away with it, Watson.'

John rolled his eyes but still picked up his laptop to pick a song.

Once he'd picked a song he turned to Sherlock and said:

'Okay, so I've listened to this song a lot those days after you're "death"…' He swallowed once while Mary patted his shoulder again, encouraging this time.

'And, well, I know you're alive and stuff but I've still seen you die and… well. Here it goes.'

He walked to the middle of the apartment, took a deep breath, and the music started.

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to_

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again._

After the Music had stopped he smiled sadly and added 'and I did.'

Everyone was quiet for a while until Mary whispered, so only Sherlock could hear, 'give him a hug.' Sherlock nodded and before he knew what he was doing he stood up and gave his best friend a hug.

John patted his back 'it's okay, mate.'

After some seconds of hugging Lestrade coughed and John said quietly 'it's getting awkward now.'

Sherlock quickly let go of John and together they sat down.

No one clapped, it wasn't necessary.

Mrs. Hudson stood up after dramatically wiping tears off her cheeks.

'Beautiful John, beautiful. Wow. I think we're all craving for a good shot of whiskey.'

Everyone nodded and Molly walked along to the kitchen to help Mrs. Hudson.

As soon as they all had finished their drinks without saying a word to one another Mrs. Hudson stood up again.

'Okay, come on, where are the happy faces? We're not done yet, there are still many to go.' She said excitedly.

'Wahey.' Sherlock said dryly and everyone chuckled a bit.

Mrs. Hudson sighed and walked to the jar with names, a lot less excited now.

With a bored voice she said:

'And the fourth person to sing is…'

_**A/N:**_

**Okay I promise the next chapter will be happier, I just hope you liked this version as well. The song was Fire and Rain from James Taylor (of course).**

**See you next time! And by the way, I've got songs for every character. **

**Except for Lestrade, so I thought, maybe you guys can comment your ideas for a song Lestrade can sing? **

**Anyway, BYE.**


	5. Nobody's Wife

_**A/N:**_

**Chapter five already, yay! Okay so there will still be, what, three chapters after this.**

**Anyway. Haven't got a lot to say this time except: hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sherlock. Okay yeah no I don't *sighs***

"_And the fourth person to sing is…"_

'Oooh, ME!' Mrs. Hudson said. She immediately cheered up.

'I'm going to blow you away! I'm far more experienced than any of you.' She said while jumping up and down.

'Just leave the stripping part out, okay?' A little tipsy Lestrade said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed carefully, afraid that Mrs. Hudson would get mad, but she only rolled her eyes.

'Give me that laptop, John, I've waited for this moment.'

While Mrs. Hudson was picking a song Molly said

'can I have another drink, I mean, there are only three of us left and… well…' She blushed.

'And you're gonna need some more alcohol if you want to sing in front of us.' Mary said laughing while walking to the kitchen to fill Molly's glass with some vodka.

'Are you sure you can handle all that alcohol?' Sherlock said.

'Yeah, I don't feel like bringing a drunk you home.' Lestrade said.

Molly rolled her eyes 'I can handle alcohol perfectly well, thank you.'

Sherlock and Lestrade shared a look that said "if she thinks so…"

'I picked a song!' Mrs. Hudson said while walking to the "stage" as if it was a catwalk.

'Music!' She said while throwing her hands up in the air.

Everyone laughed at the old woman being so hyper, and then the music started.

Before she started singing she quickly said 'I dedicate this song to my ex husbands and boyfriends.'

_I'm sorry for the times that I made you scream  
for the times that I killed your dreams  
for the times that I made your whole world rumble_

_for the times that I made you cry  
for the times that I told you lies  
for the times that I watched and let you stumble_

_it's too bad, but that's me  
what goes around comes around, and you'll see  
that I can carry the burden of pain  
'cause it ain't the first time that a man goes insane  
and when I spread my wings to embrace him for life  
I'm suckin' out his love, I, I'll never be nobody's wife_

When the song was over everyone clapped and Lestrade said:

'I thought your husband was the bad guy in the relationship.'

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes.

'That was amazing Mrs. Hudson. I bet no one can beat that, not even Sherlock.'

Mary said with a playful look to the, still annoyed, detective.

'Anyway. Time for the next one!'

Molly grumbled 'please let it be someone else than me and let them forget I've still got to sing.'

Mrs. Hudson sighed 'oh come on, where are all the happy faces.'

'They're lost and they're not coming back.' Mycroft commented sarcastically.

Mrs. Hudson ignored him and kept smiling while walking to the jar.

'And the fifth person to sing is…'

_**A/ N:**_

**So? What did you think of this chapter? Please let me no 'cause I wasn't very sure of it.**

**The song was Nobody's Wife by Anouk and I know most of the lyrics doesn't really suite Mrs. Hudson but I thought the "I'll never be nobody's wife" part did. So yeah. BYE**


	6. The Greatest Love of All

_**A/N:**_

**Woah, more than a thousand views yay thaaanks (it's a big thing for me). Anyway, new chapter, I personally really like this one so yeah, I hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlolly and Mystrade aren't canon aka I don't own Sherlock**

"_And the fifth person to sing is…"_

'Greg!'

Sherlock looked a bit confused at John when Mrs. Hudson had called out the name.

'It's Lestrade.' John whispered, rolling his eyes.

'Thank god. It's not me.' Molly said, relieved.

'It's still going to be your turn, sweetheart.' Mary said with a wink.

'Well, let's hope they're all drunk by then.' Molly said to herself, just a bit too loud 'cause John chuckled.

'Oi, that was my technique.' He said as Lestrade took his laptop and started looking for a song.

'Have you ever done karaoke before, Greg?' Mrs. Hudson asked like she was a talk show host.

'Not while I was sober, no.' Lestrade said, everyone chuckled a little but Mrs. Hudson laughed dramatically hard.

'I think you had enough vodka…' Mycroft said to her while taking her glass away.

Mrs. Hudson giggled 'what makes you think that?'

They all rolled their eyes and Lestrade returned the laptop to John.

'Got a song.' He said while walking to the middle of the apartment.

He stroke a pose as John started the music.

_I believe the children are our future,  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_Everybody searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
A lonely place to be, and so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago never to walk in anyone's shadow  
If I failed, if I succeed, at least I lived as I believed.  
No matter what they take from me they can't take away my dignity_

_Because the greatest love of all is happening to me  
I found the greatest love of all inside of me_

_The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve learning to love yourself,  
it is the greatest love of all_

When he was done singing he started laughing and everyone joined him (Mrs. Hudson the hardest of them all, of course).

'Well, that was… surprising.' John said between laughs.

Lestrade shot him a look 'what's wrong with some Whitney Houston from time to time?'

'Whitney isn't the problem...' Mary said and Lestrade rolled his eyes.

When everyone was done laughing (and Mrs. Hudson done drinking, since she'd secretly taken her vodka back when no one was paying attention) Mrs. Hudson walked to the jar again. It was a miracle she didn't fall over with the amount of alcohol she had inside her at the moment. She picked a paper out of the eyeball jar in a bit of a less charming way this time.

'And the sixth person to sing is…' 

_**A/N:**_

**So yeah, I hope you liked this chapter, only two to go! The song was The Greatest Love of All by Whitney Houston (duuuh). Non of you had suggested it, but one of you did say "maybe he can sing a song sung by a woman" so yeah, that counts. And yes, I know I call everyone by their first names except Lestrade but I just can't bare to call him Greg, it just isn't right… Anyway, BYE**


	7. Sweet About Me

_**A/N:**_

**Thanks for all the comments and views blablabla, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: blablabla don't own this blablabla**

"_And the __sixth person to sing is…"_

'Molly!' Mrs. Hudson said.

'Forget it.' Molly said throwing her hands up in the air.

'Oh come on, Mol, what's the worse that can happen?' Lestrade said.

'Yes, you totally embarrassed yourself already…' Mycroft said sarcastically. Mary and Mrs. Hudson shot him an angry look.

Molly only seemed to be more nervous now 'it's not gonna happen, guys, can't we just skip me?' she said while crossing her arms.

Then Sherlock opened his mouth to say something and everyone knew that the pathologist was going to give in.

'I'm sure you'll do great, Molly.' He said, charming as ever.

Molly blushed, took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and then said with a sigh 'okay then…'

Everyone smiled and John raised a brow at the detective who gave him a quasi-innocent look in return.

'Okay, if I can't get you guys drunk, I'll get some alcohol in my own system.' Molly said, drinking another glass of whiskey far too quick.

'Molly, I don't think that's…' Lestrade started with a voice somewhere between being worried and being amused.

'Oh, shut up, Greg.' She said while taking John's laptop to pick a song.

Then she walked, a little out of balance, to the middle of the apartment, swallowed and then mumbled 'why am I doing this again?'

John pressed play and then she started singing, surprisingly confident.

_Ooh, watching me, hanging by a string this time  
Don't, easily climax of the perfect life  
Ooh, watching me, go hanging by a string this time  
Don't, easily a smile worth a hundred lies_

_If there's lessons to be learned  
I'd rather get my jamming words in first, so  
Tell you something that I've found  
That the world's a better place when it's upside down, boy  
If there's lessons to be learned  
I'd rather get my jamming words in first, so  
When your playing with desire  
Don't come running to my place when it burns like fire, boy_

_Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, yeah  
Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me, yeah_

When she'd stopped singing the confidence immediately faded, she blushed and became really self-conscious.

Everyone clapped, she'd deserved it.

'That was brilliant Molly, and pretty good actually.' John said.

Mary nodded 'yeah, you're never going to bail out karaoke again.' She said, while walking to the girl and giving her a hug.

Molly grinned, still blushing a bit.

Once she'd sat down Mrs. Hudson stood up.

'So… Only one person left.' She said, everyone looked at Sherlock.

'Do I still have to pick the paper out of the jar?' Mrs. Hudson said and Sherlock nodded.

'If it postpones having to sing then yes.'

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes but still walked to the jar.

She picked out the last paper and said for the last time

"_And the last person to sing is…"_

_**A/N:**_

**Ugh I love Molly. Okay yeah I just had to say that, anyway, the song was Sweet About Me by Gabriella Cilmi. SHERLOCK'S NEXT how exciting. Do you want the chapter to be funny or beautiful. Comment aaahw for beautiful and haha for funny. BYE**

**PS. Do you maybe want a ship to happen in the last chapter? Yes? Then comment which one below (rather not Johnlock, sorry).**


	8. You've Got A Friend

_**A/N:**_

**So here it is, Sherlock's turn to sing! I haven't really got anything to say so yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I think it's quite clear by now**

"_And the last person to sing is…"_

'Surprise, Surprise, it's Sherlock!' Mrs. Hudson said.

'Can't I just pass?' Sherlock said with a sigh.

'Forget it, Holmes, we'll wait all night if it's necessary.' Mary said.

'I'm sure you'll do great.' Molly said mockingly with the same tone that Sherlock had used on here. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

'I've got an international reputation, you know?' He said.

'Yeah, we're not going to post it on YouTube or something so just pick a song.' John said while handing Sherlock his laptop.

'Are you scared, little brother of mine?' Mycroft said with an evil tone in his voice.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but still started to look for a song.

When he walked to the middle of the apartment he said with a sigh 'remember this, 'cause it's not going to happen again.'

John chuckled 'I'm sure we will' and then he started the music.

_When you're down and troubled.  
And you need some love and care.  
And nothing, nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest night._

_You just call out my name.  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, to see you again.  
winter, spring, summer or fall  
all you have to do is call.  
And I'll be there yeah, yeah, yeah  
You've got a friend_

When he was done singing everyone was quiet for a while, but in a different way than with Mycroft. They all were moved by his performance.

Sherlock swallowed awkwardly and Mary was the first one to say something (again).

'If you'll ever get enough of solving murders you can start a career in singing.'

Everyone laughed and Lestrade said 'yeah, then I got something to do again.'

Sherlock sat down and it was quiet for a while again, a comfortable silence this time.

'So, what did you think of that, Mycroft?' John said.

Mycroft sighed 'I must go home.'

'To what?' Sherlock asked, which got him an irritated look from his brother.

'I should go, too.' Lestrade said.

'Can I drive along with you?' Molly asked.

Lestrade chuckled 'yeah, that might be a good idea, you're not gonna drive in that state.'

Molly sighed 'you drank just as much.'

'Yes but I can handle alcohol better than you.' He said, still grinning. Molly sighed again but didn't want to start that argument again.

'We should go too.' Mary said while taking John's hand.

After Mrs. Hudson had let all the guests out she walked into Sherlock's apartment again to clean everything up.

To her surprise, Sherlock walked to her and quietly said 'thank you'.

Mrs. Hudson smiled at him 'it's okay, you needed it.'

Sherlock grinned and said 'I'll clean this up, you go to sleep.'

As Mrs. Hudson was out of the apartment Sherlock looked in the mirror and smiled to himself. Maybe having friends and feeling emotions wasn't the worse thing that had happened to him.

Maybe it was the best thing.

_**A/N:**_

**Woooho sentimental. The song was You've Got A Friend by Carol King (or James Taylor, I'm not sure). Anyway, that was the ending of my fanfiction, I loved writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I posted another Sherlock fanfic today, it's a one-shot called Rules For Sherlock. BYE.**

**PS. If you want me to write the same sort of karaoke fic for another fandom, comment below which one! **

**PPS. You might have noticed that Mary says a lot in my fics but I just love writing her.**


End file.
